


Cats and Dogs

by Crumbs88



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, do not read if you don’t like animals because they’re all over this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumbs88/pseuds/Crumbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even the greatest relationships have stumbling blocks, and things go wrong if the 'children' don't get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

-Prologue-

Makoto’s lips finally left Seijuurou’s, softly, sweetly, and he leaned his head on Seijuurou’s shoulder for a moment. “You know Sei, if we’re going to move in together, your puppies should meet my cats.”  
  
Seijuurou attempted to consider this, still contemplating how to reattach Makoto’s lips to his own, and how to do it quickly, because as far as he was concerned, their lips should never ever be apart. Well, obviously sometimes they had to be apart, for eating purposes, maybe talking purposes, breathing not so much, they had noses didn’t they? Perhaps they could instate a rule where their lips had to be no less than one inch apart at all times, that worked for him. Makoto pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him, gently expectant, obviously waiting for a response re the puppies and cat question.  
  
Vaguely he thought, ‘That sounds like a good and sensible idea on paper.’ Another dim thought said, ‘Jinn-bé really enjoys munching on cat’s tails, and Jawsey likes munching _everything_ and seems to be an omnivore. Maybe not such a good idea.’ Mostly he was thinking, ‘Will I ever tire of the colour of his eyes?’  
  
But Makoto said, “If we’re going to be like a… a family,” aww cute, he said it so hesitantly, “They should meet each other, right?”  
  
Yeah, no, bad idea.  
  
Makoto had met Jawsey and Jinn-bé, Seiijuurou’s unruly Siberian Husky puppies a few times before – mostly on walks in the park or at Seijuurou’s mother’s house, where they had a large yard to run around in and be boisterous in. He was not yet familiar with their wily ways indoors in small enclosed spaces, and frankly, somehow Seijuurou had hoped he never would have to be privilege to that.  
  
He stalled. “You’re calling us a family, Mako-chan, I love that.” There, that wasn’t an answer, but it did send him back into memory lane; to being eighteen and falling in love, into three years together at university, and then after a few awful months of barely seeing each other while Mako finished his studies and Sei worked and had somehow ended up with puppies, there was this, the big one: moving in together.  
  
Makoto blushed, goddammit, and beamed at him hopefully.  
  
Well, the dogs and the cats were going to live together anyway, right? They would have to do this sooner or later, yeah. Maybe it was best to get it over and done with, like ripping a band-aid off an injury quickly. Yeah, _gods he was so gorgeous and wonderful._ He was sure he could get Makoto to concentrate on the more important things in life, like making out, if he just agreed quickly.  
  
“That sounds like a great idea,” Seijuurou lied, stroking a hand through Makoto’s hair beguilingly, willing him to focus on the lips. _The lips. Kissing. Focus on the lips Mako-chan. Move closer to the lips._ “Let’s do that tomorrow. I’ll bring Jawsey and Jinn-bé to your flat at 12 okay. I’m sure they’ll all be great friends.”  
  
Yeah right, but yes, oh yes, those magical lips were inching closer to his own, and within seconds Seijuurou’s dogs were a million miles away from his lust-fogged mind.  
  
-0-  
  
Maybe he should have known what they were all in for when he attempted to collar the terrible twosome that morning in his kitchen and Jinn-bé leapt, _leapt_ for the fruit bowl on the counter like a furry Michael Jordan and descended gracefully, an apple clutched in his jaws. Miraculously, the fruit bowl didn’t topple.  
  
“That’s right Jinny, an apple a day keeps the doctor away,” Seijuurou said agreeably as the pup bit into the fruit with every sign of satisfaction, while he tried to get the other leash onto Jawsey. Bless her, apparently she’d decided that today wearing a collar was in fact a game of ‘catch me if you can’. Would have been cute if she wasn’t so damnably fast. Well, it was still cute, watching her white bloomered bottom waddle around the living area playfully, happily almost knocking over pot plants in the process, but it was almost noon and Mako-chan’s apartment was fifteen minutes away. Even though Mako-chan was never like his mother and never said “Late again Sei-chan,” in that disparaging voice, he still somehow always seemed to hope that Seijuurou would be on time, and disappointing him was far worse than enduring his mum’s scathing remarks.  
  
Thankfully Jawsey was finally distracted by a leafy fern plant that she felt compelled to chew, and Seijuurou managed to leash her. Cowboys had nothing on this, man.  
  
Seijuurou herded his apple-and fern chewing duo out of the front door and figured that everything would be fine. They were going to walk, it would tire them out a bit, maybe Mako’s cats would miraculously not be there, maybe they would amazingly become graceful and not knock stuff over, maybe he should stop by the pharmacy and acquire some sleeping pills to drug his dogs.  
  
They took to the streets, and he decided he might as well give them a lecture, it might work, who knew. Jawsey and Jinn-bé were capricious and occasionally did behave themselves on random occasions. “You guys know Mako-chan right?” he said as they tugged him along, tails wagging and displaying inordinate attention to passing lamp poles. Little things were four months old and they could already tug a sled, seriously. “Mako-chan is my one true love, and we’re all going to move in with him, yeah – no Jawsey don’t eat that tissue, aw geez, _gross._ "  
  
They managed to get over the first traffic light crossing without a hitch, and Seijuurou felt it was okay to resume the conversation after that.  
  
“Mako-chan is a really amazing guy,” he continued, “And I don’t want to worry him, so I'm begging you to behave. Even though he’ll pretend that he’s fine with everything, he will worry if you behave like you normally do. And he’s the kind of guy who does panic sometimes, and I really don’t want him to meekly resign himself to a life of chaos because you two ballsed up your first visit to his flat.” Jawsey was trying very hard to follow a passing woman in a yellow raincoat and possibly adopt her, she was like that, especially if people seemed terrified of her, but Jinn-bé did at least shoot a tongue-lolling grin his way, apparently paying attention. He looked magnificent and super manly in his neon pink harness. ”So I’d really appreciate it if you guys don’t attack his cats, don’t attack his food, don’t jump on his counters or his side tables and well, really, it would be awesome if you would just sit in a corner and sleep. Okay? I’ll give you steak or something tonight if you behave.”  
  
Aw bless, Jinny wagged his abundantly fluffy grey tail and yipped a little agreeable bark; Jawsey was still trying her darnest best to untangle herself from her collar and follow the woman in the yellow raincoat. Jawsey never listened, she was too cool to pay attention to other people, but that was okay because she was petite and light and therefor less liable to cause destruction. Jinn was heavy and big, an alpha of the pack kind of boy albeit an extraordinarily clumsy and excitable one, so if he was in on the pact to behave it meant a lot of disasters could be avoided.  
  
“Good boy,” Seijuurou crooned hopefully, “Good boy.”  
  
Still, the doorway to Makoto’s flat loomed before them too quickly, and Seijuurou apprehensively reached out to ring the doorbell. He’d never felt apprehensive about seeing Mako-chan before, and he gave the two puppies sniffing the door _the look_. Be good.  
  
It opened almost immediately and Mako-chan stood there, tall and green eyed and smiling and then Jinn-bé leapt, leapt and lolloped his large pink tongue all over Mako-chan’s cheek. How did he jump so high? Makoto’s initial bewildered surprise turned into sweet giggles as Jinn leapt for another kiss again landing perilously close to the mouth, that was probably okay. But seriously, Seijuurou kind of didn’t want to see any tongue except his own near Makoto’s face, or at the very least he wanted to kiss him first.  
  
Meanwhile, for some odd reason, Jawsey had thrown back her head and let out a long, tremulous howl. It was a rather amateur howl, Seijuurou would give it a 2/10, the pups weren’t that good at doing the howl-thing yet, but it was loud and mournfully wobbly and calculated to annoy tetchy neighbours.  
  
Makoto was full-out giggling helplessly now, trying to gently bat Jinn-bé away (little furry bastard was going for the fourth kiss) while looking at Jawsey who let out another doleful howl, and he managed a, “Haha, hallo Sei, aah, haha, stop that Jinn, ahaha, no I’m ticklish, haha, come in.”  
  
They managed to manoeuvre themselves inside (Jinn’s leash had somehow tangled up Makoto’s ankles), and finally Seijuurou grinned and said, “I believe it’s my turn for a kiss.” Makoto smiled back at him and leaned in and just as their lips touched a cacophony not unlike the unleashing of hundreds of demons beset their ears.  
  
Jawsey and Jinn-bé had spotted Hime-sama. The fat calico cat was hissing and arching and flattening her ears as they circled the kitchen counter she was not supposed to be on, yammering and yowling.  
  
“Oh dear,” said Makoto lightly, still smiling, but Seijuurou wasn’t. ‘Will he break up with me if Jinn-bé eats his cat?’  
  
On cue Jinn-bé’s powerful hind legs poised to _leap_ , and Seijuurou knew this was somehow a pivotal point in his and Makoto's relationship. He discovered that he himself was pretty agile and fast when it came to saving his own happiness, and he got to the counter in record time, ready to apprehend the grey terror.  
  
But it was Hime-sama herself who saved the day and her own hide. She hissed and bristled like a scary pom-pom and then coolly extended a clawed paw and well, there was no other word for it, bitch-slapped the puppy who was planning to have her for lunch. Right on the cheek. Strike! Seijuurou stared as Jinn crumbled to the floor dramatically, yelping like a girl - what a pussy - and wanted to applaud.  
  
And Makoto was beside him, gently inveigling his fingers into Seijuurou's hand and smiling at the animals, at spitting Hime-sama and at Jinn cowering on the ground pitifully, pride bruised but unharmed really. Jawsey fixed her one piercing blue eye on him and wagged her tail agreeably, possibly anticipating food. "Don't worry Sei," Makoto said, smiling softly. He'd known. He'd known Seijuurou was apprehensive about this. So wise, so wonderful. "See, things are going to be fine."  
  
  
  
  
...He was 100% wrong about that.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN: Fun fact, huskies (and some other large dog breeds) do eat tissues, bird droppings and just about every gross thing you can think about. It’s awful but horribly inevitable that they will consume these things.  
> This was inspired mostly because I took my two puppies on a visit to my mum’s house and my friend’s house last weekend and they were thoroughly reprehensibly destructive and badly behaved in both venues. I mostly lolled helplessly as they left chaos in their wake, but their hosts were less impressed. So my dogs have a starring role in this, yeah, have some dog-self-insert OC’s.  
> I churned this out quickly while trying to decide what direction to take in my other fic (have not abandoned it no worries, just had an epically busy month and no time to write) – in fact this started as an idea for chapter three, but I'll get to it now :)


End file.
